MY ONE AND ONLY
by Ivy Raine
Summary: Bakura finds a girl sick on the streets, Ryou persuades him to allow her to come with them so that he can take care of her until she is well. See inside for full summary. Rating likely to change.
1. Default Chapter

MY ONE AND ONLY  
  
Summary: When Bakura runs across a girl who is as stubborn and bitter as himself, what is going to happen? When she begins to wonder what secrets he hides and begins to search for the answers, what will he do? When she discovers his mystery, what will be her reaction? Especially since she's as bitter as Bakura is.  
  
A/N: Okay, Bakura is 'Ryou' and his Yami is. well, I'll call the Yami 'Bakura.'  
  
:(text):= Bakura's thoughts to Ryou  
  
::(text)::= Ryou's thoughts to his Yami  
  
'hikari'= Bakura's nickname for Ryou  
  
A/N: So sorry to interrupt again, but if you feel like there is something that I forgot (or if I went too OOC) just place it in your review, or e- mail me. I love getting e-mails about as much as I love getting reviews.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Bakura broke into his thoughts again. :Hikari, there's someone about a half- kilometer away. I can't tell anything, but you may want to head that way.:  
  
::Why?::  
  
:Because I sense distress. Do you want me to take over until we get there?:  
  
Ryou sighed. ::It would be appreciated. I haven't your endurance.::  
  
Ryou 'felt' Bakura smile at him. :You haven't lived 5000 years, either.:  
  
::Laugh it up. Just not now. I want to see what's up.::  
  
Bakura's 'smile' faded and he gently took control. Ryou gladly let him have it and settle comfortably in the back of their shared mind.  
  
Bakura easily loped the distance between them and the disturbance. Ryou 'stiffened,' though, when Bakura said, :Hikari, I don't want you to faint or anything, all right?:  
  
Albeit reluctantly, he promised. ::Now, what is it?::  
  
Bakura let him see through their eyes and Ryou 'gasped.'  
  
The disturbance was a girl.  
  
And she was very near death.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A/N: Now, there's a beautiful purple button on the bottom left corner of your screen. If you would push it, our journey into the realms of FF.N can begin. 


	2. What do you think?

She lay there as if dead. He knew she wasn't though. As soon as he touched her, he knew. Her heart was pounding and she was breathing, albeit shallowly.  
  
::She's an albino. Rare. Very rare in humans. We need to do something,:: Ryou told him.  
  
:What, hikari? What would you have me do?:  
  
::She can't stay in the sun much longer,:: Ryou said sensibly. ::As I said, she's an albino. If we carried her, we could be home in fifteen minutes.::  
  
'I hate when he does that,' Bakura sighed.  
  
::Please, yami?::  
  
'I really hate when he does that.' Gently, he removed the girl's glasses and pulled open an eyelid. He jerked away when he saw that she had no pupils or irises. Her eyes were snow white.  
  
::She's really, really ill. She needs care. Please, yami?::  
  
:ALL RIGHT!:  
  
Bakura lifted the girl and was astonished by how slight her weight was. What had happened, what kind of abuse, had made her seem so pitiful?  
  
Bakura sighed again. :Hikari, it's likely she won't make it through the night.:  
  
::We have to try.::  
  
Resigned, Bakura hefted the girl again and began the sprint home.  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Ryou dipped the cloth back in the cool water. What his yami had discovered about the girl was disturbing, to say the least.  
  
The girl had obviously been beaten. By the size and color of the bruises, he was willing to say often and very recently.  
  
He rang out the cloth again and placed it on her forehead.  
  
She was very, very ill. She had been exposed to the elements in a school uniform. Basically, with nothing to protect her. She was wearing a bell cuffed black turtleneck, a school uniform skirt, and heeled boots.  
  
:What do you think, hikari?:  
  
::I don't honestly know. There are a lot of contradictory things about her.::  
  
:You're right. Something's wrong here.:  
  
Ryou sighed. Before they had switched back, his yami had placed a jazz CD in the player on low volume. Slow, dreamy music that was heavy on the brass. It was relaxing and nearly sleep-inducing.  
  
:Are you tired, hikari?:  
  
::Very much so.::  
  
:Give me a moment, then.: Gently, he reinserted himself as controller of their shared body.  
  
Ryou was left in the dark until his yami returned. :There. We can rest for a little bit.:  
  
::What did you do?:: he asked worriedly.  
  
:Gave her some of my life energy.:  
  
::Why?:: he queried, rather startled.  
  
:Because, this seems important to you. Hikari, I've placed enough of my energy to keep her alive until morning.:  
  
::Thank you, yami.::  
  
:Now, can we please get some sleep?:  
  
The pleading tone in his yami's voice made him chuckle. Ryou took control and went to bed. 


End file.
